This application relates to an inlet wall design for use in an embedded gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines are known and typically include a fan delivering air into a bypass duct and into a core engine. In the core engine the air is compressed at a compressor and then mixed with fuel and ignited in a combustion section. Products of the combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, driving them to rotate.
Gas turbine engines have historically been mounted on a tail or beneath the wings of an aircraft. However, a next generation of aircraft seeks to dramatically increase fuel efficiency, reduce emissions, and decrease fuel burn. A design for such aircraft utilizes a blended wing design wherein the body and wing merge smoothly into each other. Such designs have typically been proposed with embedded engines, which are mounted within a fuselage or body of the aircraft.
In such an engine, the area upstream of an inlet to the engine is different on circumferential locations adjacent to the body than at locations spaced away from the body. A boundary layer or area of low momentum air will be formed leading into the inlet and the fan at circumferential locations associated with the body.